


Six Moments

by TheDragonQueen



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Related, Character Study, Dragons, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Torture, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonQueen/pseuds/TheDragonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <pre>show me now, how to find my home; all i am, surrender<br/>
o sweet rest, find me at my home; stay with me, forever</pre><p>six guardian dragons, six moments in cynder’s life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Broken Soul

The young black dragon awoke with a start, the nightmares that plagued her still already fading back into the dark places of her memory.  Her gaze rose to the ceiling - or lack thereof, considering the domed roof had been shattered during the first assault on the Temple.  It was hard to make out any stars, the sky was blacker than her hide.  


She waited like that, trying to find herself in the sky while her claws dug furrows into the earth, until her heart stopped racing.  Judging from the absence of light, Cynder discerned that it was still well into the night.  She wasn’t even sure she’d slept very long.  But that didn’t stop her from feeling like eons had past as she’d slept, that her nightmares would never end.

The dragonling rose to her feet, making a decision she hadn’t even known she was debating.

She felt trapped, by her past and her own fear.  She dreaded any lingering influence the Dark Master may have on her.  She feared betraying the Guardians.  She feared betraying Spyro.  But she also felt guilt over her actions as Malefor’s servant.  It didn’t matter that the choices weren’t hers; she was still aware of them.  She’d been aware of _everything_ she’d done.

She couldn’t stay here.  She needed to repent for her wrongdoings and she needed to find who she was.  But most of all she didn’t want to betray the one person who’d given her her life back.

* * *

Cynder couldn’t help pacing the walls of her cell.

This was unbelievable.  To have escaped those irksome apes only to be captured by a mouthy bird with a superiority complex.  She felt ashamed, outraged.  She felt... useless.

She didn’t want this.  She left the Dragon Temple because she wanted to try and fix the wrongness she’d made in the world, to try and protect the few who’d actually given her this chance, to figure out who she was.  But the only thing she was now was captured.  With a frustrated cry, the black dragon sunk heavily to the floor.  


She was beginning to realize this was too much.  She just didn’t want to be alone, anymore.

She curled in on herself as she heard voices approach.  No doubt the miniature fiends come to taunt her.  She ignored them.  Or, she tried to, at least.  She dug her claws into her tail to distract from their incessant yammering.  But two words broke through her defenses like a battering ram.   _Purple dragon_.  They were talking about Spyro!

Cynder leapt to her feet and flung herself against the bars, trying to call the creatures back.  But they were already disappearing around a corner.  If Spyro was here... she needed an escape plan.

* * *

They were trapped.  Truly this time, they were trapped.

After they’d each traveled so long, after they’d come so far.  After all the trials they’d faced and after they’d fought their way through every foe and even each other.  After Cynder had finally found who she was.  They had tried to stop the return of the Dark Master.  And they’d failed.

And now they were trapped in the crumbling ruins of the Well of Souls.  The site of Malefor’s rebirth would be the site of their death.

As Cynder looked up through the cracks of the rupturing mountain, she caught a glimpse of the night sky.  It was brighter than the last time she’d dared to look up.  Even through the narrow fissures of the rock, she could see three stars shining in the dark expanse.  She looked back to the purple dragon and his annoying adoptive brother.  Really, her only two friends; if the dragonfly could even be called such.  But after living her life as the Dark Master’s servant... she was glad to be with them in their final hour.

“Get close to me.  Now!”  Spyro’s voice cut through the black dragon’s thoughts.  


She looked the other dragon in the eye and she saw... Hope.  Courage.  A familiarity and a love not just for Sparx or the Guardians, but for her, too.  This dragon.  This purple dragon, no older than herself, had faced more than he should ever have had to.  He gave her a second chance and so much more.  She would do anything the purple dragon asked.

And so, as the three of them huddled close together, Cynder felt something she’d never had the chance to feel under the influence of Malefor or even under the care of the Guardians.

She was embraced by _warmth_.


	2. Guide You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 
>     you're all i need; you set me free  
>     > 
>     and this fire will guide you home  
>     > 
>     where our hearts are wide open  
>     > 
>     where our bond is unbroken
> 
> six guardian dragons, six moments in cynder’s life

They’d been marching through the tunnels only for a few minutes, but already it felt like hours.  The world was in a desolate state and it felt like they were being crushed under the weight placed upon the young dragons’ shoulders.  Cynder did her best to keep a calm front, but she still felt a raging fear and turmoil deep inside.

She still had hope, though.  She would never lose hope, not as long as Spyro was there.

She glanced toward the purple dragon.  He... had a harder time hiding his thoughts than she did.  She looked up ahead, towards Hunter and the recesses of the tunnels.  How she wished they could stop and rest.  But she feared the consequences.  Three years of war... Cynder could barely comprehend it.

Her thoughts and gaze once again turned to Spyro.  She wanted to be there for him.  The only problem was, she didn’t know exactly how.  The purple dragon had saved everyone once before already, including her.  He’d given her a second chance and a new life.  How do you repay that?  How do you remind a dragon with such goodness in his heart of everything he’s done?  She suppose she had to start somewhere.

“I never thanked you.”  Once she was sure she had the purple dragon’s attention, she continued.  “For saving us, in the Well of Souls.”  


Even now, Spyro remained just as humble and good-of-heart as ever.  “You don’t have to thank me.”

Cynder shifted her gait, bringing herself closer to him.  Right now, he was the only one the black dragon wanted to talk to; the only one whose company felt comfortable.  “But I want to.”

* * *

_Spyro!_

No matter how many times she shouted in her head, she couldn’t stop her claws from coming up.  She couldn’t stop them from raking across his face.

No matter how much she’d tried to deny it; no matter how much she wished it wasn’t true, some small inkling of Malefor’s influence had stayed hidden inside of her, dormant.  And now, she was being consumed by it.  Now, she was once again a slave to the Dark Master’s whims.  Now, she was being forced to attack her closest friend.

_Stop!_  It didn’t matter how much her mind screamed, her body wouldn’t listen. _Spyro!_

Again and again and again, her claws and her wings and her tail came down upon the only friend she had left, the one person in the world who’d had hope in her and given her another chance at life.  Malefor’s dark words whispered in her ear and nothing could stop him from making her listen.  She was drowning in a darkness that controlled her like a puppet, forced to harm her only friend.

“...you’ve left me nothing to fight for.”  


Those words, like the dagger of a dragon’s tail, cut through the darkness and Malefor’s influence and pierce Cynder’s heart.  Those words are the tipping point.  With a courage and strength she didn’t know she had, the black dragon rips free of Malefor’s control.  Because she refuses to be the cause of Spyro’s despair.  She refuses to allow him to give up hope.

* * *

She still hadn’t thanked him, not for everything he’s done for her.  Honestly, Cynder doubted if she could ever thank the purple dragon enough for what he’s given her.  Even now, after what she’d done.  All she could do was apologize.  It still didn’t seem enough; nevertheless, she was grateful that he didn’t resent her for it.

The two young dragons stood together, in the heart of Malefor’s keep, and watched as the world began to shatter.

But for the briefest of moments, Cynder felt a presence.  She turned to her companion to ask about it, but stopped.  She hadn’t seen that look in his eyes since their temporary entombment in the Well of Souls.  Such courage.  Such hope.  And more determination that she could ever possibly see in a single creature.

Still, she was afraid.  After all this time, he still wanted to keep her safe by keeping her away.  Because he didn’t know.  Because she didn’t know how to tell him.  She tried to dissuade him, afraid of what he intended to do.  Afraid of what might happen if he did it.  But deep down she knew she wouldn’t discourage him, and in the end she was thankful that she couldn’t.

The purple dragon was going to see this through to the end.  And Cynder would stay by his side no matter what.

But as Spyro began to radiate light, the black dragon had one more thing to say; one more thing to do.  Because whether or not they died saving the world or lived to see the dawn of tomorrow, she had to tell him something.  He had to know.  If it was the last thing she said to him, she would rest easy.  If it wasn’t... then tomorrow filled her with more fear than she cared to admit.  But, in that moment, it was a fear she was more than willing to face.

“I love you.” And then, Cynder was once again wrapped in a warmth like no other.  



End file.
